EL DESTINO LO DECIDO YO
by Ayame Koushiro
Summary: Un nuevo capitulo en esta historia, ellos tomaron una decision y por fin estan juntos... LENXHORO
1. Chapter 1

TAL VEZ

EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI PENSE QUE ERAS UN ESCANDALOSO PUES NUNCA TE QUEDABAS CALLADO, ADEMAS NUNCA TE CONCENTRABAS Y CUANDO LO HACIAS NO PARECIAS MUY ATENTO, PERO SOLO ME BASTO UNA MIRADA FUGAZ PARA QUEDAR PRENDADO A TI, AUNQUE SOY DEMASIADO TORPE PARA DEMOSTRAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS, YO QUERIA DECIRTELO, PERO ME DETENIA EL MIEDO, MIEDO A QUE ME RECHAZARAS, ASI QUE EMPECE A ALEJARME DE TI POCO A POCO, PERO ESO NO ME SIRVIO DE NADA.

EL DIA QUE REGRESE A CASA POR ORDENES DE MI PADRE ME SENTI MAL, PUESTO QUE NO TE VERIA POR ALGUN TIEMPO, PERO ERA INEVITABLE QUE YO NO HICIERA ESE VIAJE, ASI QUE DECIDI HACERLO LO ANTES POSIBLE PARA PODER ESTAR DE NUEVO A TU LADO, TOME UNA DECISION, AL VOLVER TE LO DIRIA TODO SIN IMPORTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, PERO EL DESTINO ES CRUEL, Y YO LO SABRIA EL DIA QUE LLEGARA AL LUGAR QUE LLAMABA "HOGAR" , MI PADRE ME PRESENTO A MI PROMETIDA, AL ESCUCHARLO MI PLAN SE VINO ABAJO.

ME DI CUENTA QUE TU Y YO NUNCA PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS, PUES SABIA QUE NO PODIA DESAFIAR A MI FAMILIA, SI LES HABLABA DE TI SEGURO TRATARIAN DE ELIMINARTE Y YO NO PODRIA PERMITIRLO, ASI QUE HICE LO QUE CREI CORRECTO, LE PEDI A MI FAMILIA QUE ME PERMITIERAN REALIZAR LA BODA EN JAPON, PARA PODER DESPEDIRME DE TI.

ASI QUE REGRESE Y SE LAS PRESENTE , TODOS SE SORPRENDIERON, PERO TU MOSTRASTE UNA CARA DE TRISTEZA, AUNQUE LA QUITASTE DE INMEDIATO Y ME FELICITASTE, A MI ME DOLIO QUE LO HICIERAS, TAL VEZ, SEA MEJOR QUEDARME CON ELLA YA QUE TU NO CORRESPONDRAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS JAMAS..

DESPUES DE ESTO NOS IREMOS, PERO ME MANTENDRE EN CONTACTO PUES NO QUIERO PERDER TU AMISTAD.

NOS VEREMOS……. TAL VEZ.

DESDE QUE TE CONOCI NO PUDE SOPORTARTE, PUES ERAS UNA PERSONA FRIA Y NO ME AGRADABAS DEL TODO POR TUS MOTIVOS EGOISTAS, PERO CON TAN SOLO VERTE A LOS OJOS ME BASTO PARA DARME CUENTA QUE ME GUSTABAS, AL PRINCIPIO PENSE QUE ESTO NO PODIA PASARME A MI, PERO CONFORME TE FUI CONOCIENDO ME DI CUENTA QUE NO IMPORTARA EL TIEMPO QUE PASE, YO TE AMARE SIEMPRE, AUNQUE TU NO SIENTAS LO MISMO.

QUISIERA PODER DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO PERO TEMO TU REACCION, LA VERDAD PREFIERO QUE SEA ASI, MI UNICA FELICIDAD ES VERTE A TI FELIZ Y AUNQUE ME DUELA YO NO ME OPONDRE A TU NUEVO AMOR, ESE QUE CONOCISTE CUANDO REGRESASTE A TU CASA, SE VEIAN TAN FELICES JUNTOS QUE ME DIERON CELOS, PERO YA LO HABIAS DECIDIDO CREO QUE MEJOR ME MARCHO POR QUE NO SOPORTARE VERLOS UNIRSE EN MATRIMONIO Y NO QUISIERA ECHARLES A PERDER SU BODA.

DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, ME MANTENDRE EN CONTACTO, PUESTO QUE NO QUIERO PERDER TU AMISTAD, PUES ES MUY VALIOSA PARA MI.

NO VEREMOS…… TAL VEZ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO ESTE ES EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA


	2. Chapter 2

El destino lo decido yo.

Cap. 2

El día esta apunto de llegar.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que les di la noticia a ti y a los chicos, durante ese transcurso, los arreglos de la boda han ido muy rápido por órdenes mías, no podía evitar ponerme triste al ver tu actitud tan…. tan…. ¿amable?.

Deseabas ayudar en lo que fuera, cada vez que me veías me felicitabas, podía notar tu alegría, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

Yo me siento muy triste al saber que me caso, al saber que no estaré a tu lado, me duele ver tu actitud… aun que se que esa es tu forma de ser, es por eso que nació este sentimiento hacia ti.

¿Cuándo fue que me enamore de ti? ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan vital para mi?. No se cuando fue, tal vez desde que escuche tu voz, o tal vez desde que te vi, si desde que te vi me enamore de ti, desde que vi tus ojos negros supe que sentía algo por ti, cada vez que hacías algo torpe… por no llamarlo entupido me molestaba solo por que creía que tu jamás te fijarías en mi por ser tan serio.

Me siento muy desanimado, aun que tengo que fingir para no levantar sospechas, para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que siento por ti, pero se que mi hermana ya lo sabe, a cada momento me pregunta si estoy seguro de arruinar mi vida, sabe que no estoy enamorado de ella, pero no sabe a quien le pertenece mi corazón.

Seré sincero, estas últimos días te he visto un poco extraño, no entiendo que te sucede, a mi mente vienen mil y una ideas, puede ser que te has enamorado, te veo muy pensativo, y debes en cuando suspiras, tus ojos demuestran un sentimiento que no he visto jamás.

Solo dime, ¿de quien te has enamorado? ¿Quién a ganado tu corazón? ¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión?

Has decidido marcharte y el día esta a punto de llegar, no quiero pasar ese día solo, quiero que Ester hay conmigo, tu eras la persona que me da valor, no me hagas esto, puede que si tu no estés me note muy triste.

Aunque solo dijiste que irías por algo a tu casa, que volverías para ese día, pero… tengo la sensación de que no volverás, tengo miedo, de que me dejes solo, cada noche al dormir me abrazo a mi mismo, siento en mi corazón una soledad que me esta matando, siento que estoy a punto de morir, pero lo único que me da valor para continuar… eres tú, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu voz.

No quiero seguir sin ti, no deseo llegar al altar sin que me des un abrazo, aunque sea para felicitarme, me duele mucho el aceptar la realidad… tu no volverás.

Nadie escucha los sollozos de mi corazón, nadie sabe el tormentoso momento que estoy viviendo, cuanto quisiera tener algo tuyo, con tu aroma, de ti.

Mi hermana me ha dicho que luche por lo que quiero, y eso es lo que haré.

Ese maldito día esta a punto de llegar, y he tomado una decisión, en la cual mi hermana me apoyará como siempre lo ha hecho.

Solo espero que tu… que… tu…

Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero ke les guste, y disculpen la demora. Gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

El dia de la boda

Cap. 3

He llegado a casa, mis padres me han preguntado que ha pasado, puesto que saben que te casas, les dije que no se preocupen, que volveré para ese dia, solo quería recoger algo para darte… al decirles eso se calmaron, pero la realidad es que yo no pienso volver.

No soportare el verte junto a ella en el altar, un dolor insoportable me destroza mi interior, se que es estúpido que me sienta asi, puesto que tu no me perteneces.

Faltan pocos días para tu boda, al recordarlo mi cabeza me da vueltas, y siento que me moriré, todos los días me la paso en el campo, viendo el tiempo pasar, es algo tormentozo el no estar a tu lado, se que es conformista, pero me siento feliz con solo estar junto a ti. Intente ayudar en todo lo posible con los preparativos de tu boda, te felicitaba a cada momento que te veía, lo hacia por ¿educacion se puede decir?, y el hecho que me agradecieras con una sonrisa me desgarraba el alma….

Pero no puedo culparte…. La amas ¿verdad?, se que es asi, puesto que te veo suspirar, miras el calendario como esperando a que el tiempo pase mas deprisa para que ese dia llegue.

¿Qué estaras haciendo ahora? Seguramente estas con ella, abrazandola, sonriéndole, me duele reconocer que los dos se ven bien juntos. Y nuevamente he comenzado a llorar, últimamente me sucede muy seguido….

Según yo he terminado mis labores, les he dicho a mis padres que no ire a la boda, puesto que necesito terminar con mi entrenamiento, que lo he aplazado mucho durante estos días, te he enviado el regalo de tu boda, seguro te llega ese dia temprano.

El dia tan esperado ha llegado, desde temprano sali de mi casa, no quería ver a mis padres, todo el dia de ayer me preguntaban que si estaba seguro de no estar contigo este dia…. Por supuesto que estoy seguro, el hecho que este o no este no cambiara nada… esa era mi respuesta…. No lo cambiara ¿cierto?

Estoy acostado en la hierba observando el cielo, azul…. Que ironica es la vida, hasta el tiempo esta a tu favor, hace un tiempo agradable para una boda, ¿estara viendo el mismo cielo que yo?...

No lo mas seguro es que la estes viendo a ella, a esa chica que es la dueña de tu corazón… nuevamente comienzo a llorar, recuerdo el dia que te conoci, el dia que me enamore de ti, tu forma tan seria me provocaba a comportarme mas escandalosamente, tus ojos dorados me hipnotizaban, ¿Cuántas veces soñé con ellos?

Demasiadas, hasta he perdido la cuenta, creo que me conformare con esos sueños esporádicos, cierro los ojos…. Y susurro tu nombre….

Len…. – que hermoso nombre

Dime - …..

Me levanto de prisa, parece una mentira, volteo y no creo lo que veo, a ti junto a mi….

¿Cuándo fue que llegaste? No puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, me acaricias la mejilla acercas tu rostro al mio, tus labios quedan a milímetros de los mios y me dices en un susurro….

Luchare por ti - …..

Aquí termina este capitulo…. Solo espero continuarlo pronto


	4. Chapter 4

_Un nuevo capítulo, un mismo sentir, Amor y deseo es lo que yo he escrito aquí…._

Decisión Tomada

Cap. 4

Me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos así? - H

No lo sé – L

¿Estás feliz? – H

Mucho - L

¿Qué pasara ahora? – H

No quiero pensar en eso – L

Al decir esto me abrazas más fuerte, siento tu respiración en mi pecho, me siento tan feliz, se que la decisión que tomamos no la aceptara tu familia y tendremos que pelear, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, te amare… hoy, mañana y siempre.

Mis padres no se han dado cuenta de tu presencia, puesto que de haberlo hecho estarían aquí, preguntándote el que paso, porque no estás en tu boda.

Me siento tan feliz, de tenerte a mi lado, acostados los dos en la hierba, tu sobre mi pecho y yo acariciando tus cabellos, mis ojos cerrados, yo escuchando tu respiración y tu escuchando mi corazón… ¿si lo escuchas verdad?... doki, doki, doki… te amo, te amo, te amo… sé que si lo haces y como respuesta recibo un beso tuyo, tu sabor me embriaga, no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo como…. ¿acaramelado?... es irresistible, nuestros labios se mueven en una forma que jamás imagine que lo hicieran… al menos no los tuyos con los míos…

Tu lengua jugueteando con la mía, siento que este beso nos llevara a mas, a lo que he querido desde hace tiempo, te acomodas justo encima de mí, es un dulce sueño, comenzamos a agitarnos poco a poco, ninguno de los dos lleva el control, es algo tan natural, y a su ritmo comienza a avanzar…. ¿en qué momento nos quedamos sin camisas?... no me importa, tu piel están suave, y está ardiendo al igual que la mía, te abrazo y damos media vuelta, ahora estas abajo, dejo tus labios para besar tu mejilla, llego a tu oído, al lóbulo izquierdo y lo lamo y mordisqueo, eso hace que sueltes un suave gemido… jeje, ese sonido me hace sentirme feliz, comienzo a besar tu cuello, dejando leves mordiscos en el camino, tus manos se aferran a la hierba… lo he decido ese tendrá que ser nuestro momento, vuelvo a subir y beso tus labios…

Pero algo hace que paremos…. hemos sentido un gran poder espiritual acercándose a nosotros, ambos reconocemos ese poder, y una sola pregunta nos atraviesa por la mente... ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Nos levantamos y nos ponemos nuestras camisas, estamos preparados para lo que sea, ambos miramos hacia de donde viene el poder, tenemos la determinación de que saldremos adelante, te miro de reojo y muy a mis adentros hago pucheros… realmente tenía ganas que nos volviéramos uno.

No sé cuándo podremos volver a estar así como hace unos minutos… ¿Qué es eso?... ella no viene sola, siento el poder de ¿tres? ¿Cinco? No… son siete personas las que vienen, a lo lejos se ven, vienen caminando decididos hacia nosotros.

Siento tu mirada y volteo a verte, estas sonriendo… eres tan bello, me alegra saber que no estamos solos, y que ellos nos apoyan, por fin llegan junto a nosotros, y lo primero que hacen es felicitarnos por haber tomado la decisión de luchar por nuestro amor…

Tu hermana te abraza, te vez tan feliz, Yoh, Anna, Chocolove, Hao, Lyzerg, Ryu y Jeanne sonríen. Ambos miramos a "Doña Anna", es increíble el poder que tiene, ella nos mira fijamente y una leve sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro… ¿Sera que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando?... miramos a su lado y se encuentran Bazon y Kororo… chismosos.

Nuestra decisión está tomada, y ambos pelearemos por estar juntos, no será fácil pero te prometo algo Ren Tao, no permitiré que me separen de ti, y menos ahora que probé el sabor de tus labios, y sentí el calor de tu piel. Llegara el día en que tu y yo nos volvamos uno, le guste a tu familia o no…

Un nuevo mañana nos espera, y hare todo lo posible por quedarme a solas contigo….

_Bueno este es el fin de este capítulo, espero les guste…. _


End file.
